Topsy Turvy
by hooked on tv
Summary: AU where Prue never died and Phoebe finally meets a cute girl named Paige a nice break form magic. I suck at summaries the story is hopefully much better. will contain evil!Phoebe and evil!Paige Please read and review. ON HIATUS AS OF 9/10/12.
1. The Girlfriend

-1** Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or anything connected to it.**

**This is an AU were Prue never died and Paige is a cute girl that Phoebe met**

**Thoughts are Italicized**

**Topsy Turvy**

Phoebe Halliwell had the biggest smile on her face when she walked through the door to the manor that her and her two sisters shared. "well well well it looks someone had a good date" said Prue the oldest of the three sisters. "care to share the details" she asked with a devilish grin in her face.

" No I don't really want to talk about it actually." Phoebe replied

"what the hell Pheebs I just wanted to about the guy that is making you so happy lately but every time I ask you refuse to talk about him." Prue grunted in frustration.

Phoebe sighed she had known she could only keep her secret for so long before the truth had to come out. "Well to be honest I am kinda scared to tell you.."

"Why the fuck would that be!" Prue yelled very quickly losing her temper. Phoebe winced upon hearing her big sister saying the F word.

"Cause it's not exactly a guy that's been making me this happy lately."

"What do you.." Prue's face dawned with comprehension before she busted out laughing. "If that's why there is no reason to not to tell us. Me and Piper have both uh shall we say experimented in our day."

"But Pipers married" squealed Phoebe.

"Well it's not like we still do that stuff anymore." she rolled her eyes and gave another little giggle. "Seriously though she really makes you this happy?"

"I think" Phoebe blushed a little bit "that I love her." she had the biggest goofiest grin on her face as she finished this sentence. "Her name is Paige and I met her one day at the grocery store. I have never gone for girls before" she continued. "But I got this jolt almost like a lightning strike."

"Aw Pheebs that's so sweet" said Piper who had come up behind her very sneakily while Prue and Phoebe had been talking.

"Jesus Christ" yelled Phoebe you shouldn't do that to a girl."

"sorry" said Piper looking like she wasn't sorry at all. "but I had to know what my baby sister was up to since she hasn't talked about it."

"yeah but you didn't have to scare the shit out of me in the process" mumbled Phoebe. "I am just glad that I fell in love with a normal person instead of someone magical or like Cole. Of course now the question becomes how do I tell her without freaking her out, cause I don't want to lose her. Phoebe looked almost panicked at the thought of losing Paige.

"Don't worry we will figure something out, in the meantime how about some ice-cream" asked Prue.

"Jeez I'm not seven anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't still love ice cream" said Phoebe as she bounded toward the kitchen door.

"I'm just glad she found someone who makes her happy" Piper said to Prue.

"Me too.

………………………………..

Back at her apartment Paige was having a war within herself. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with Phoebe. Her entire plan was now completely fucked. "what the fuck do I do."

"It seems simple" came a voice from the shadows of Paige's Kitchen. "Bring her to you help her to understand you and she will help you, the two of you will spend an eternity together."

"You knew that this was going to happen?" cried Paige almost yelling now.

"But of course, that's the only reason Shax was not called on to deal with the Charmed ones, though he would have failed and been vanquished anyway. It is I who told the source of my vision of the two of you. Hell's Angels literally." replied the seer stepping into the dimly lit living room. "Of course visions, unlike prophecies, are not necessarily set into stone so mind you aren't forceful with this one. If you love her ease her into it. The first step would revealing who you are, at least as far as the white lighter side." With that the seer shimmered out presumably to join their master in his kingdom. Paige needed to clear her head. Without another thought Paige shimmered to the outside of the Manor watching Phoebe as she slept. It was well into the night before Paige finally orbed back to her apartment knowing that the light would wake Phoebe up. "What have you done to me?" she whispered before falling into the black oblivion of sleep.

………………………………..........

Phoebe groggily lifted her head looking at the clock almost falling out of bed when she saw what time it was. It was damn near one o' clock in the afternoon and she was supposed to meet Paige at her apartment at two. Paige had told her the night before that she had something she needed to tell Phoebe. She pulled herself out of bed in a state of semi panic. By the time she had showered and gotten dressed it was already 12:45. "Shit exclaimed Phoebe, "I am gonna be late." She arrived at Paige's apartment at about a quarter after two. "sorry I'm late baby."

"It's okay" said Paige sideling up to her before pulling her into a deep kiss. Their tongues battled furiously for a few seconds before Phoebe broke the kiss. Paige stuck her bottom lip out and pouted. "What did you do that for?" she asked.

"Well you said you wanted to show me something and if we got started with the make out session now I would end up tiring you out very badly" said Phoebe with an evil look spreading across her face. At the same time Paige noticed a wet spot slowly beginning to form on Phoebe's jeans. Actually now that she looked at herself she saw an even bigger one forming on her sweat pants.

"Right" said Paige trying very hard to appear nervous. "Well here goes." and with that she orbed out. When she orbed back in she saw Phoebe's jaw hanging about two inches above the ground. "I..I..I" said Paige pretending to stammer. She was doing a damn fine acting job if she did say so herself. Finally Phoebe was able to compose herself. Paige looked at her still trying to appear anxious.

"So you're a white lighter?" Phoebe asked. Now it was time for Paige to feign surprise.

"What did you say? How do you know about white lighters?" Paige finished hoping beyond hope that Phoebe would reveal her status as a charmed one.

"Well my sisters and I are witches and we have a white lighter. Actually he is married to my sister." She would babble on without stop until Paige pressed her lips firmly against hers. Paige was surprised she had not know the witch was married to her white lighter .

"Very few witches get white lighters" Paige said pretending to be ignorant of who Phoebe really was.

"Well" said Phoebe hesitantly " we are the Charmed Ones." After this statement Paige allowed her jaw to drop in 'surprise'. _oh my god too much to drop too fast thought phoebe. "Great job you really fucked up this time _she said silently berating herself.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Paige in 'shock' "That is so cool!" she gushed. When do I get to meet your sisters?"

"Hmm" said Phoebe. "There's no time like the present I guess. How about tonight?"

"Sounds Perfect" perfect Paige. _This is turning out very well so far. Just stick to the plan._ she told herself. If she did not only would her and phoebe have a wealth of powers from witches they would kill, but they would also have the charmed ones powers and then the fun would really start

**I am having so much fun writing this that chapter two should be up very soon. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Secrets Revealed

As Phoebe stood in her on the upstairs floor of the manor she was feeling very guilty. She hadn't exactly told Paige everything about her powers. As she thought about her need for a shower she realized that she didn't have any soap but she didn't feel like getting dressed again to get it. She looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. A bar of soap appeared in her hand in a poof of black smoke. When she had given her sisters the vanquishing the woogeyman she hadn't vanquished him completely, she couldn't bring herself to give up her new powers that the woogeyman had given her. She knew her sisters would disapprove of that considering the fact that it was technically dark magic she couldn't really blame them. Lately though Phoebe had started to feel something different, though she couldn't exactly put her finger on it. She looked at the clock when she got out of the shower and looked at the clock. _Shit_. For the second time today she was running late for Paige's visit.

As Paige was getting ready to leave for the Manor she called out over her shoulder "I know your there seer so you might as well tell me what it is you want cause right now you're making me late."

"Such a cocky young women" came a male voice. "It seems you have forgotten the one you serve." Paige immediately turned around and dropped to her knees in fear.

"Master forgive me. I did not realize it was you who was behind me. What is your bidding?"

"It seems we may not have to wait as long as we thought in revealing who you truly are. It seems the darkness already has a grip on her heart though she has yet to fully realize that. If you can show that to her and make her see then we can begin with the plan and you can finally be with your true love." _However after the powers have been collected the seer has said that I shall be overthrown but I will send Shax after all of them and then nothing will stand in my way. _Little did he know that at that moment the seer had already sent Shax to his death so that her prophecy of the overthrow would be fulfilled.

Crash! Came the plates in the dining room as the huge battle with Shax began. "Phoebe, Prue, HELP!!!!! They came running in just in time to dodge a couple of energy balls that came their way. Just then an energy ball came shooting towards Phoebe who knew that she couldn't get out of the way in time. Suddenly a voice from nowhere called "energy ball" it flew back at Shax stunning him long enough for the sisters to throw their vanquishing potion and recite the vanquishing spell as Shax disintegrated into a pile of ash. As soon as Shax disintegrated the sisters instantly looked around fir their savior and to phoebe's surprise, they saw Paige.

"Paige" Phoebe squealed. "I am so happy to see you. I mean this isn't exactly the way I would have told my sisters but hey whatever works for ya." She smiled before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. Not wanting to interrupt a private moment but also not wanting to wait for some answers Prue butted right in.

"What the fuck is going on here? What the hell are you?" she said staring at Paige in disbelief. "Cause that energy ball looked like it orbed itself back at Shax and I have never heard of a white lighter who could do that." Paige and Phoebe weren't quite sure what to say to that as an uneasy silence settled over the group. It was a good while before Phoebe even noticed that she was bleeding at a pretty steady rate.

"Oh for Christ's sake! Leo get down here!" Before Leo even had a chance to appear Phoebe felt that warm glow start to flow over her injured arm. She looked at her girlfriend gratefully. When Leo did arrive about a split second later he looked very confused.

"What's going on here? What attacked you and who is she?" he asked pointing at Paige.

"Well we were attacked by Shax, you know the Source's personal assassin? He would have killed us to if it hadn't been for Paige here. We are still trying to figure out what she is ourselves." All this was a lot of information to digest for Leo in a span of thirty seconds.

"I think I am gonna go lie down for a little bit I am not really feeling good right now." With that Phoebe excused herself to her room with a meaningful look at Paige. Paige however was too busy being grilled by Leo and her sisters to see it. "Sometimes I just really wish I knew what it was like to be evil. To be able to do whatever I want without breaking rules"! Phoebe grunted all of this into her pillow. As she began to calm down she thought about how much she wanted to just take a baseball bat to all the stuff in the manor and one instantly appeared in a poof of black smoke. She really wasn't sure why she got into these destructive moods it seemed like they just hit her for no reason.

"Impressive" came Paige's voice from the corner of the room. Phoebe jumped and nearly fell right on top of her head in fact if it weren't for her powers of levitation she probably would have.

"How long have you been there?" Phoebe asked nervously. Part of her was really worried what her girlfriend would think about her if she had heard her rant.

"Long enough baby" she purred. "I heard what you said."

_Shit!!! _ Phoebe groaned inwardly. She felt so sure that Paige would break up with her now, that her next words caught Phoebe off guard.

"I can make that happen for you if you let me"

"What are you talking about?" Without warning Paige shimmered quickly in and out of view. Paige crossed her fingers hoping she had picked the right time to reveal herself for what she really was. Otherwise her whole plan would be ruined.


	3. Decison Time

Topsy Turvy

**I would really appreciate any feedback you guys have for me seeing reviews helps me out a lot.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed or anything remotely related to it.

Chapter 3

"Was that what I fucking thought it was?" her voice didn't sound mad or scared, which was a good sign. It actually sounded like she was more surprised than anything else. "I know my eyes were just playing tricks on me."

"I'm afraid not sweetie. I wasn't going to tell you I was a demon, and I certainly didn't mean to fall in love with you." At that Phoebe seemed to snap out of her stupor.

"What was that again?" Once more she couldn't believe what her senses had told her. She loved Paige with all her heart and that was what was making her decision so damn hard to kill her or continue dating her. IT didn't take long for the love side to take over and make it for her. She walked over and scooped Paige into her arms and gave her a deep kiss. "I love you too." Paige felt so relieved to here Phoebe say that it was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders

Now that she knew this she could proceed with the next part of her plan. This step was crucial she had to sell Phoebe on the benefits of being an evil being or her plan would be ruined completely. "I can make your wish come true; to know what its like to be evil, free with no so called rules to hold you back. To do whatever you want whenever you want and the best part, enhancing your powers by stealing them from other witches." Phoebe's eyes seemed to slide out of focus as her mind worked hard to process this. On the one hand she loved her sisters dearly, but she really wanted to know what it was like to be on the other side for a change and to actually feel free. Paige could tell she was having a tough time and feared that her good nature would cause her to reject Paige's offer. She walked over to phoebe and began softly placing kisses along her neck and jaw line. Phoebe let her darker side prevail in the end. "Yes I want to know what its like to be free." She instantly felt a strong desire to course through her to break something as thought of truly experiencing evil. Instantly a baseball bat once again appeared in a poof of black smoke.

Seeing Phoebe do something so naughty sent a jolt of desire straight through Paige's body stronger than she had ever felt before in her life. Unfortunately there were other matters to attend to first. "Would you like to orb or shimmer?" Phoebe Looked confused.

"You need to have some way to get around."

Cmoprehension suddenly dawned on Phoebes Face. She thought about it for about a minute. She finally decided that there was no way she could kill a whitelighter."I would rather shimmer and kill a demon in the process." Paige smiled inwardly knowing that eventually Phoebe would have no qualms about killing. She concentrated on calling up a lower level minion. When it appeared it looked at Paige at she raised her right hand at the same time an Athame appeared in Phoebe's hand in another poof of black smoke. Just as the Athame went through his heart Paige sucked the shimmering power out of his body right before he exploded. She turned her hand towards Phoebe, "Now get ready, this may shock your body a bit. Phoebe felt something hot and sharp pierce through her body. It lasted only about a second and then all was well. "Well go ahead, try it out." Phoebe immediately shimmered out and reappeared behind Paige grabbing her and around the waist and placing kisses all along her neck.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Down stairs the living room Prue, and Piper were sitting around watching TV. trying not to think about what Paige and their baby sister might be doing. Little did they know what Paige had in store for them.

"Why is Shax DEAD?!?!?!?!?" bellowed an enraged Source. "Why would you use your masters personal assassin to do your dirty work??!?!? Especially when you must have known it would get him Vanquished!!!"  
"It is very simple, the things that I see are not premonitions they are events set in stone and cannot be changed. If they were the entire universe would unravel. I knew that you would send Shax after the Daughters of Hell when they would be at their weakest so I had to send Shax to ensure my vision would be fulfilled. You **will** be overthrown, so enjoy the power that you have while you can because your time is almost up." With that she turned and left leaving the enraged Source behind her. She knew he would kill her for that, she had already seen it. There would be another one to take her place though and she to make sure the girl knew who her true masters were.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the manor Phoebe and Paige were lying in bed in a state of almost complete exhaustion after a very stimulating couple of hours. Phoebe suddenly went rigid and Paige immediately yelled to Prue and Piper. Just as they came running up the stairs Phoebe started to stir again. The sisters knowing what must of happened asked her what she had seen. "I, I, I saw Leo and he was dead, run through by a darklighters arrow." Phoebe was shaking almost as much as Piper who had gone white as a sheet and seemed on the verge of fainting.

"Leo"!! Prue called out. She was very calm on the outside, had to be. After all she was the oldest and so she had to be the anchor. Inside though she was just as scared as everyone else. A flurry of blue lights signaled Leo's entrance and the room let out a collective sigh of relief, leaving Leo looking very confused.

"Does someone want to fill me in on what's going on here?"

"Phoebe had a vision that you were killed by a darklighter." Said a still ashen faced Piper. "If anything were to ever happen to you I wouldn't rest until the bastard that did it got what he deserved." Now she was crying profusely onto her husbands chest and holding on for dear life.

"Shh, shh, shh, don't worry honey nothing is going to happen to me. You'll stop it like you always do and everything will be ok. Alright?" Suddenly he closed his eyes in intense concentration and without another word orbed out.

"First things first, we need to go brush up on how to kill a darklighter. Phoebe, Paige you guys coming down to help us?

"Yeah just give us a few minutes to get dressed ok?" As soon as she was sure her sisters were back downstairs Phoebe turned to look at Paige. "There is something I didn't tell them. We were there and I didn't do a thing to stop it. As a matter of fact I'm the one that called him there."


End file.
